


The Once and Forever Bloom

by metalwurm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Wanda Maximoff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Maria Hill, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Sam Wilson, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape Aftermath, Self-Lubrication, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex, alpha pietro maximoff, and Bucky being a brainwashed assassin complicate things a little bit further, just a little though, things are complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalwurm/pseuds/metalwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas were seen as complacent, nurturing caretakers and alphas as strong, territorial protectors. Steve had never been a typical omega, then again, Bucky had never been a typical alpha. That didn't stop society from seeing them as their designations, not as people. Times were tough in the 1930s for omegas, and Steve learned that first hand. </p><p>After the ice, after waking up in the future where things were better for omegas and alphas alike, Steve hoped that he could put those troubled times behind him. He didn't expect Bucky to come back. </p><p>He didn't expect Bucky to do <em>this</em> to him.</p><p>(for the omegasteveficexchange)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Once and Forever Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombs/gifts).



> My gift for Tombs from the Omega Steve exchange! I'm sorry if this first chapter is a little rough and choppy; I had to rewrite it in two days to fit with a new direction and meet the deadline and even then went a little over. I hope you like it, Tombs! I was a bit loose on the prompt, and it doesn't show a whole lot in this chapter, but hopefully as the next two parts come out you'll see what prompt I went with! ;3
> 
> This will be told in three parts, with the next two parts taking place post-Winter Soldier. The first bit deals a lot with rape aftermath, so bare that in mind! More or less I wanted to show Steve's mental state surrounding his designation and how the event affected him, which will be explored in later chapters.
> 
> Well, I hope you like it!
> 
> Currently un-beta'd. Any mistakes are my own. Expect some small edits in the next day as I look at it with fresh eyes!

The coppery taste of blood coated his tongue, sharp and vile as he staggered to his feet and wiped his mouth on his dirty sleeve. Some of it was his, having leaked from his busted nose and split lip, but most of it belonged to the alpha that writhed choking at his feet. Steve had known that going out this close to a heat had been a risk, but usually he was so covered in Bucky's scent most people took him as a runty alpha. The fact that his mother had been able to provide most of his medical care at home growing up meant he never saw an omega doctor until it was far too late to file down his canines. A stroke of luck as it turned out, as it not only made blending in as an alpha easier, but it'd allowed him to nearly rip the throat out of the alpha who'd tried to have his way with him.

Steve's eyes narrowed and he spit on the brute, brushing his sharp nails on the shredded remains of his pants, leaving a vivid streak of crimson on the sullied fabric. His insides felt slimy and disgusting, his thighs coated with come and a dribble of slick which was rapidly congealing on his skin. He'd been lucky that the alpha's knot had come loose when he had bitten his throat, otherwise they could have been tied for God knew how long.

Gurgling and growling, the hulk of an alpha was still heavy with the spice of rut under the metallic blood smell. _He mustn't have an omega or pack of his own_ , Steve thought, _otherwise there'd be no reason for the rut to make him so violent and spoiling for a fuck_. Then again, it was dangerous for any unbonded omegas to walk around alone at night, but while not yet illegal it was heavily frowned upon to force oneself on an omega. Steve bared his bloody teeth at the man when he grabbed at his ankle and kicked him hard in the ribs, not even attempting to hide the satisfaction on his face when the alpha howled in pain.

Even though his knees were weak and his head still a little fuzzy from the pheromones filling the air Steve turned away and started hobbling back towards he and Buck's shared apartment. It was still somewhat early in the night so he hoped to hurry and patch himself up before Bucky got off work; this was not something he had the energy to discuss tonight. His clothes were ragged and torn, but they held together just long enough to climb up the landing and get through the door before falling apart completely. A small blessing; he'd take it.

He set a few pots of water on the stove to heat up as he pushed off the wooden tabletop that covered the tub, setting out some soap and a washcloth. He'd less stripped and more just let the clothes fall off as he got his bath ready, the adrenaline fading enough that he was starting to feel the edge of the injuries he'd sustained growing sharper in his head. He was going to be sore as all hell in the morning.

While he waited for the water to come to a boil Steve went to the bathroom to try and clean away the worst of the mess. His heat wasn't due for another week, but now that the single-minded need to fight and get away had faded fear was quickly taking its place. Good God, what if it got him _pregnant_? He had to swallow hard against the hot bile that threatened to leap up his throat. His breathing went shallow and he grabbed at the edge of the sink, his shoulders shaking as he tried to take deep breaths, hoping his asthma didn't get set off. That was the last thing he needed right now.

"Alright, alright." he exhaled, the burn in his lungs easing and the shakiness of his limbs dying down. He washed his hands before he used them to cup the cold water that came out of the old facet, rinsing his mouth out until he couldn't see the faintest hint of red when he spit. He wet a washcloth and poured disinfectant on it, hissing softly as he started cleaning the mess that was drying on his thighs. Every small cut and scrape sent hot pain racing up his legs but he kept at it, trying to scrub away every trace of the alpha from his body.

He scrubbed until his skin was raw, as if he could erase what had happened if he cleaned himself enough. His mind still was jagged and he felt distant; shock, he assumed. He wrung out the washcloth before he cleaned up higher, gently this time, as he wiped away his own slick and the alpha's come from his bruising folds. The man had fought him like he was an alpha, probably because he smelled like Buck more often than not, but the second he got close enough and saw what was under his clothes all of those illusions went up in smoke. It was hard to mistake him for anything but an omega with his diminutive prick and his obvious folds, but it didn't stop him from fighting like an alpha by any means.

It hurt to clean himself even while he was being as gentle as possible, but then again, having a knot forcibly removed was going to be painful no matter what. He just hoped that none of the mess had taken; even with at least a week's buffer before his next heat, it was just far too close for comfort. He'd have to watch his heat closely and hope that nothing came of it. If Bucky found out he'd gone out by himself so close to his heat he'd never hear the end of it, and the last thing he wanted was him fussing over him.

One of the kettles warming on the stove started to whistle shrilly, the water for the bath having reached boiling. He abandoned the bathroom and padded back to the kitchen, wanting to get bathed and in bed before Bucky made it home and could question him. He'd tell him in the morning once he'd rested and had time to process it, but for now he was too wound up from the fight and his own hormones to even think of discussing anything like this. He dumped the boiling water in the tub before filling the rest of it up with water from the faucet. Once it was at a pleasant temperature he gingerly lowered himself in.

It took the ache out of the bruises that were blossoming along his ribs, and once he started scrubbing with the bar of soap the last traces of the sticky mass that he'd missed in the bathroom. The light scent of the soap helped mask what little pheromone residue still clung to his skin, which was more relieving than he cared to admit. The grime of the alleyway sloughed off easily enough, the water growing murky and grey the more he cleaned. He slid under the water and washed his hair, didn't stop until his lungs burned and he had to surface.

He washed himself a second time, then a third. He still felt dirty and his skin burned as if it was covered in grime, although he'd long scrubbed it all away. Even under the clean smell of the soap he could pick up on the soft clove scent of pre-heat, and it just made his insides squirm. It wasn't that he hated being an omega, he hated what others thought of him because of it. That he was docile, pliant, meant to be peaceful and complacent. That wasn't who he was, or would ever be.

The door of the next apartment over slammed loudly, and Steve suddenly realized that Buck was due home any minute. He splashed the last of the soap residue off before he drained the water, staggering out of the high tub a bit before he grabbed a towel to dry himself. He chanced a glance at the clock and swore under his breath, knowing that Bucky would likely walk in before he had the chance to get to bed and avoid the whole situation entirely.

Steve left the tub to drain and threw on a fresh change of clothes, tossing his ruined and filthy pants and shirt into the trash. The alpha's stench still lingered on the tattered fabric, but hopefully Bucky wouldn't sniff it out. He wasn't due for a rut for a week or two out, so hopefully he wouldn't be too keen to pick up on the scent of another alpha in his den. Besides, it wasn't as if they were officially bonded. In fact, most of the neighborhood thought that _he_ was the alpha and Buck the omega, from both their scents constantly being on one another and from their personalities. He'd been glad to let them think he was an alpha, but sadly it hadn't worked out for him tonight.

Flipping the light off as he left the room, Steve shuffled into the bedroom and collapsed heavily on the ratty mattress. He snatched the blankets and started building a nest, practically burying himself until he was hidden from sight. Enclosed and with his senses muffled by the thick layers of cloth Steve felt safer, surrounded by Buck's and his own scent. It was enough that it quickly lulled him into calmness, and before he knew it he was almost asleep.

When Buck came home about half an hour later, Steve didn't even hear him. He was well on his way to deep sleep when the bed suddenly dipped and the overwhelming scent of an alpha enveloped him. A heavy arm slung itself over the top of his nest, tugging him closer to share warmth. Still subconsciously on alert after the earlier attack and not immediately recognizing the scent in his half-awake state Steve lunged out of his cocoon and slugged the alpha across the face, snarling and baring his teeth.

"Christ what-- what the _fuck_ , Steve?" Bucky yelped, clutching his nose and rolling to the other side of the bed, his back to him as he recoiled from the sudden pain. "I didn't even do anything to deserve that this time!" His voice turned into a whine, the coppery smell of the blood dripping from his nose meant he'd probably hit him good, and all at once Steve felt guilty.

"You surprised me, jackass." Steve eventually replied, letting his tense muscles relax enough to actually crawl over and check on him. He was still holding his face, and the nosebleed caused a patchwork mosaic of stains on the bed sheets. He'd have to wash them first thing in the morning.

" _I_ surprised _you_?" Bucky sputtered, chancing letting go of his nose to wipe some of the blood off his face. Even in the low light Steve was pretty sure his nose was alright, it didn't look broken at least, and he'd hit Bucky harder in their play fights. He'd be fine.

"... wound up." Steve said, before curling back up against Buck's back, letting out a hard exhale. He was exhausted and now that he'd been lying down the adrenaline had gone completely out of him. Maybe it was his hormones starting to shift due to his impending heat, but he just wanted to sleep, worry about everything tomorrow. Now that he knew it was Bucky his scent was familiar, almost calming, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't try to knock his lights out when he woke up in the morning.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"... not right now."

"Alright."

Bucky wiped his face again, scrubbing away as much of the blood as he could before he turned around and curled up a bit around Steve, nestling into the back of his neck. Steve let out an almost inaudible purr, the last little bit of tension leaking out of his muscles. His thoughts were a mess from what had happened earlier, his skin still burning where the other alpha had touched him, had tried to _mark_ him. He shuddered involuntarily and tried to shove it out of his mind, but it lurked just under the calm veneer.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, alright? Just get some sleep, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> [More writing and filth on my Tumblr!](http://metalwurm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
